


Ache (Klaine Advent Drabble)

by myfavoriteescape



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfavoriteescape/pseuds/myfavoriteescape





	Ache (Klaine Advent Drabble)

Everything was placed carefully in boxes—there was so much that they couldn't bag it all as they had originally planned. They had thought about labeling them, but quickly came to the conclusion that it wasn’t necessary. The owner of the shop would have to go through them all, anyway. They had borrowed a car, thinking that would make it easier, and they took turns silently carrying the boxes down the stairs of their brownstone. Kurt felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket, and he felt a twinge in his back as tried to balance the box on his hip and reach around to answer it. “Once Upon a Child” he read—the consignment shop was calling. He dropped the box, crumpled to his knees, and cried.


End file.
